Abandoned
by Missingwings
Summary: What if England and Prussia were twins? Created at the same time, but separated when found? Germania saw potential in Prussia, but what about England? And what happens when the two meet again with England under France's care?


**Abandoned**

 _So here's a request from Superwholockingers on_ Hetalian head-canons _. They read somewhere that Prussia and England were twins, and wanted to read something about that. Here you go dear~!_

 _Also, cover isn't mine. I found it on google. If it's yours and you want me to take it down, P.M. me._

Germania stared down at the two nations in front of him. Neither looked particularly like him in face, but one did have similar eyes and hair. One had white hair and red eyes, and the other had blond hair and green eyes.

He frowned. He didn't have the resources to provide for two growing countries, he had Rome to worry about. It would be a shame to abandon one of them, but he didn't really have a choice.

The white haired child would be in danger because of his appearance, but he was closer and could be trained.

The blond haired child, on the other hand, was an island. A harsh and uninviting island at that. Even if he devoted time to him and taught him, it was doubtful that he would ever get very far. Island nations rarely did.

Making his choice, he picked both infants up and walked. After reaching the blond's island he set the green eyed child down in a clearing. Straightening, he looked down at the child. "Good luck."

Turning his back, he walked away.

 **. . .**

England stared at the blond nation in front of him, refusing to speak.

"Now now. Sulking isn't very mature of you, _Angleterre_."

England ignored the French nation. France gave a sigh of exasperation.

"Well, perhaps meeting someone else will make you relax a little. I have a couple of friends coming over later, and you'll get to meet them."

The island nation glared daggers at his back as he walk away.

 _Why couldn't he just leave me alone? I was perfectly fine on my island; I didn't need someone to come along and try to 'civilize' me. Honestly… Although this might give me the chance to find_ them _._

He vaguely remembered two others. His sibling… and the one who had abandoned him. Not that he minded very much, but it was the principle. Still, it was of moot point now. He was under French rule, and he had that overly feminine idiot to deal with.

He sighed, staring out of the window at the beautiful city. The personification may have been an idiot, but the country was beautiful.

 _All looks, no brain._ The child-nation thought dryly. _And apparently several friends. Whoever he's going to introduce me to, it won't end well. Not if they're anything like him. I can barely deal with one of him, much less multiple._

England sighed again, resting his chin over his crossed arms. Hopefully this wouldn't end too badly.

 **. . .**

Prussia was grinning as he leaned down on his horse, urging it faster. Spain was laughing beside him, his own horse keeping pace with the albino's.

"Come on, Engel! We won't let that Spaniard show us up, will we?" Prussia raised himself slightly in the saddle.

"Ha! You wish! Come on Valentía! Let's show them who the better of us is!"

As they looked ahead, they saw a rider on a palomino racing toward them. As the two got closer, they recognized the rider. He raced past them before spinning around and catching up, keeping pace with his two friends.

" _Bonjour_ _mon amis_!" _ **(Hello my friends)**_

" _Hola!"_ _ **(Hello!)**_

" _Guten tag,_ _Frankreich!"_ _ **(Good day, France!)**_

"I'm glad that you two could come. I have someone I want you to meet." France beamed at them, slowing them down to a walk.

Spain's eyebrow rose. "Oh?"

"Oh, _ja_ , you mentioned something like that." Prussia nodded. "New colony?"

France shrugged. "Not exactly, but close enough, I suppose. You know that island? The one that was supposedly uninhabited? There are people on it. And, another surprise, a nation."

Prussia straightened. "People? A nation? In that place? You must be joking!"

"I kid you not. Hair a pale blond, paler than mine, and eyes as green as emeralds. Though I will admit, the most notable feature is his eyebrows. They're huge! Like fuzzy caterpillars. Not to mention a rather harsh temper."

Spain snorted. "Eyebrows like caterpillars? Now that, I want to see."

Prussia snickered. "Sounds interesting."

France smiled. "Very much so. But please don't tease him. He really does have a nasty temper, and he's not fun to be around when he's upset."

Prussia smirked. "Fair enough. Does this nation have a name?"

Spain looked at France, interested in the answer as well. The blond nodded. " _Oui._ His name is _Angleterre._ Or rather, England."

Spain hummed thoughtfully. " _Inglaterra,_ then?"

"It would be _Großbritannien_ * in German."

France chuckled. "Well, shall we go meet him?"

 **. . .**

England stared at the two strangers that France came back with. He assumed that these were the friends he was talking about.

One was fairly ordinary looking, if a bit more attractive than most normal humans. He had curly brown hair and tan skin. When he turned, England was able to see his face. He was very attractive, and England could see his green eyes, even from this distance. They weren't as dark and deep as his, more like grass than emeralds.

It was the other teen that caught his attention. He had pure white hair, the same color as his clothes. His skin was very pale, and he was just as attractive in features as the other two.

England gasped and threw himself back as the white haired boy turned… and looked directly at him. He gulped, shivering lightly, one feature of the boy that had stuck out to him.

His eyes were blood red.

 **. . .**

Prussia smirked as he saw the small shape jerk away from the window. _Didn't think anyone would be able to know he was there._

Still… his smirk died away. There was something about the figure that he felt he should recognize. Those eyes… He had made eye contact for a moment, and he knew he had seen those green eyes before. He shook himself. It was probably just his imagination. Yeah, that was it.

 **. . .**

England glared at the blond in front of him. "No."

France smirked. "You have no choice _Angleterre_."

"Don't call me that!"

The infuriating nation pointed at the clothes on the bed. "Put them on. Or I'll do it for you."

England seethed, plotting malicious things toward the one forcing him into these horrible new ways. "Fine! Just go away!" he spat.

France sighed. _So stubborn, always making things harder than they have to be._ "Whatever you say."

England glared at the door for another few moments, before giving in and changing. He huffed at his reflection in the mirror. It felt strange and constricting, tight and limiting his movements. He missed his loose clothing and cloak. This green was too bold, matching his eyes but useless for hiding. He hated it. He hated France. He hated this stupid land. Most of all, he hated himself for getting caught.

 _I almost miss Denmark and Norway. At least I could outwit Denmark, and Norway didn't really even try to catch me, thanks to being a fellow magic user._

He sighed. "No choice now, I suppose. I'm stuck here, and now I have two more idiots to deal with. They have to be idiots to be friends with that… that… blond idiot."

The small blond nation shook his head and walked toward the door.

 **. . .**

Prussia laughed as Spain told a story about a baker and the mistress of the local lord. France was listening with amusement.

"He couldn't possibly think that would work?" France cut in."

"He couldn't possibly think that the lord wouldn't find out?" Prussia added.

Spain snorted. "He thought that the lord wouldn't care, seeing as how she was his mistress rather than his wife."

"That idiot!" Prussia howled with laughter. France was chuckling as well, as Spain grinned at them.

The door opened, and the three looked up as a head peeked in.

"Dios mío! Sus cejas no parecen oruga!" **(My god! His eyebrows do look like catepillars!)**

England narrowed his eyes at the brunette. "What did you say?"

France hurriedly intercepted. "Je ne recommanderais pas traduire que, de l'Espagne." **(I would not recommend translating that, Spain.)**

England shot him a venomous glare. "I can't understand you when you talk like that, bloody git!"

France shot him a wink. "That's the point~!"

England glared at him. "Fine. If you need me you can come and find me, oh high and mighty lord." Sarcasm and spite dripped from his every word before he spun around and ran from the room.

Prussia stared after him for a moment before he turned to his two friends. "I don't think he likes you, France."

"Non, he doesn't. It's a tragedy that I've finally found someone who doesn't adore me!" France leaned back and put a hand on his forehead, a pained expression on his face. Prussia rolled his eyes.

"Idiot."

"You love me anyway."

Prussia opened his mouth to respond before pausing. "If I say that no I don't, will I still get food?"

France smirked at him. "Non, you won't."

The albino grinned at him. "Damn, well that I guess that I do love you after all."

Spain laughed. "No you don't, you just love food!"

"Aw, you got me." Prussia laughed.

The three of them shared a smile.

 **. . .**

England was sitting in the garden, surrounded by roses in front of a small, clear pond with fish in it. The garden was beautiful and it smelled amazing. And he hated it.

He hated what was happening to him; he hated how utterly _alone_ he was. He was in an unfamiliar world with strange rules that made no sense. On his island it was survival of the fittest. You had to be constantly on your guard or die. The only rule was survival.

But here… there were many rules. Don't be out after a certain time, don't go certain places, don't eat and drink certain things, wear this, wear that, don't say things like that… The list went on. This place was full of pointless rules!

France didn't allow him out of the house, and he was supposed to stay away from others. Which was fine by him, but he didn't want to be confined to a small space, he needed to be able to get out, to explore this new place, to familiarize himself with the many strange structures that now surrounded him.

England sighed. "I hate this place."

"Oh, come on. France isn't that bad."

He leapt forward, spinning around as he did so, landing on his feet and facing his 'enemy'.

It was the pale man from earlier. His hair glinting like snow in the sun, red eyes practically glowing, posture relaxed but attentive, mouth quirked up in an amused smirk.

"Who are you?" Green eyes narrowed.

The man grinned. "Prussia. Also known as the Teutonic Knights, but Prussia is shorter. And you… _Großbritannien._ A small island nation. And it reflects on your size, as well. So small, so child-like."

The blond nation's glare increased. "I may be small but I bet that I could survive longer than you if trapped alone in the middle of nowhere."

Prussia snorted. "Ja, I bet. After all, you aren't big enough to serve as a decent meal to anything."

England bristled. "I'm fine how I am. You would be one big beacon to any hungry creature, what with your hair and your eyes. You have no chance of ever hiding."

Prussia's smirk faltered slightly and… something… flashed across his face. A certain kind of pain and sadness and… fear? But it was gone a moment later. "Why hide when I can fight? I can't beat anything and anyone!"

England scoffed. "Right." A slightly melancholy feeling fell over him. "I bet someone taught you how to fight," he murmured, turning back to the water.

The albino nation sent him a curious look. "Ja, mein Vati, Germania taught me."

England sighed, sitting back down. Prussia followed in suit. "Must have been nice… someone who was like you and who cared about you and would be willing to help you out… A fellow nation. Every once in a while… it would be nice to have someone other than magical creatures…"

Prussia looked over at him. "Magical creatures?"

England shrugged. "Fairies, unicorns, flying bunnies…"

The pale nation turned to stare at him. "You're joking, surely."

The green-eyed nation looked up at him. "Why would I be?"

The other continued staring. "But–You–Huh?"

England rolled his eyes. "It doesn't matter, Prussia."

Prussia blinked. "Right… do you remember anyone before them? Or have you always been around magical creatures?"

The child-nation stared down at the ground in front of him. "There… There was someone. Or rather, two others. I had a twin, though I can't remember what they looked like. And… there was someone who abandoned me. He had blond hair, almost the same color as mine, and green eyes."

Prussia's breath caught. "You're sure about that? Did he say anything to you?"

The albino's questions caught England off guard. "Yes, I'm sure. And yes, he did."

"What did he say?!"

"Wha-Why does it matter?"

Prussia grabbed his shoulder, turning the blond toward him. "Because your description matches my Vati! What did he say? And what year were you created?"

" _Viel Glück._ And, um… the end of the twelfth century?"

Prussia's hand went slack. " _Mein Gott. Es war sie. Wir sind Zwillinge,_ " he whispered.

England scowled. "What? I can't understand you."

Prussia gulped. "He said 'good luck'."

"What did you say?"

The albino inhaled deeply, then let it all out. "I said 'My god. It was you. We're twins'."

England froze, staring as his 'twin'. His mind blanked out. Then restarted. "What do you mean 'that was you'?"

"I remembered that there was someone else. I couldn't remember who, what they looked like, or their name. But I remembered them. Vati leaving them behind and telling them good luck. But to think… It was you all along." Prussia explained, trying to pull his thoughts together.

England stared at him. "How do I know you're telling the truth? We look nothing alike! Not to mention how far apart we are. How could we possibly be twins?"

Prussia frowned, thinking it over. "I'm telling the truth about Vati. Just because we look nothing alike doesn't mean anything. My little brother, The Holy Roman Empire, Holy Rome for short, is about your size, and he has blond hair and blue eyes. As for how far apart we are… Hmm… Well no one knows exactly how a nation forms, so it could be that two nations created at the same time are automatically twins." He shrugged.

England frowned, thinking it over. He closed his eyes. "If only I could remember!"

Prussia hummed. "Try relaxing and focusing completely on the memory. It could work."

"I suppose…" He took a deep breath, held it, then let it out. Slowly, he relaxed.

 _He was being overwhelmed with sounds and sensations. The forest life, the magic, the cliffs, the land itself, and the people. He was them, they were him. He felt it all, and he couldn't handle it. Then it started receding. It drew back to a manageable level. His quick breathing slowed, his heart calmed._

 _He became aware of the sensations around him, and the strange feeling of existence. He was small, and was wrapped up in something. It was scratchy and slightly uncomfortable. He felt himself breathing, felt the wind on his face and the scents around him. He opened his eyes, then immediately closed them against the brightness. He slowly opened them and allowed them to adjust._

 _His eyes slid around, taking in the scene around him. Trees above him, green leaves dancing in the breeze, something green from the corner of his eye._

 _He turned his head and saw long grass waving in the wind. But beyond that was another bundle like him. Unlike his own green, it was dyed crimson. The other being like himself turned its head and met his gaze with its own._

 _Red eyes, white hair, pale skin._

England's eyes snapped open and he stared at the boy across from him in shock. "It _was_ you."

Prussia grinned. "Told you! Nice to meet you, bruder."

England smiled hesitantly back, still trying to wrap his mind around the facts. "It's a pleasure, brother." Then he paused. "Why are you so much bigger than me?"

Prussia blinked. "Huh? Oh, Faster country growth. My country has advanced more than yours has. You'll probably always be smaller than me, and most nations. Island nations usually don't advance as far as land nations."

"Advanced in what?"

"Curious little thing aren't you? Advanced in economy, such as trade, and politics. Establishing a government and making it solid. Immigration, the more people come the faster you grow. Umm… Those are the main things I can think of." Prussia shrugged.

England stared at the water thoughtfully. "I'll become as strong as any land nation, maybe even stronger." He turned to his twin. "I won't let you leave me behind so easily."

Prussia looked startled, then smirked. "Well then, I look forward to it. _Viel Glück._ "

England sent him a confident smirk. "I won't need it."

 _So did you enjoy it? I twisted a few of my own head-canons in here, as well as writing the story for them. Hope I didn't confuse you too much._

 _This isn't one of my head-canons, or it would be on Hetalian Head-Canons. But it's an interesting idea._

 _*_ _Großbritannien- It actually means Britain, but the German word for England is still England, and I wanted to use a different word._

 _So Germania? He's supposed to have green eyes and a braid in his hair. The anime took away the braid and changed eyes to blue._

 _Yeah, and my English teachers have always told us that English came from Latin. But a lot of Hetalia fans have said that it came from German… So… I have no idea. If it_ did _come from German then this theory has more proof behind it, but whatever._

 _I don't really have much to say this time, so…_

 _Ciao~!_


End file.
